


Baby blues

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Frank and Mary have some exciting news about their family but Danny doesn't think so. He decides the new baby is going to replace him and takes matters into his own hand. Luckily Pop is there to save the day.





	Baby blues

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Sprite in response to a couple of requests for more young Danny :) As always, a little comment/review is welcome and hope you enjoy. And as always, we still own nothing :)

Mary paced back and forth waiting for Joey to get up from his nap and Erin and Danny to get home from school. Frank walked up behind her and put his arms around her “It will be just fine, they are going to love having another sibling around to play with.” He tried to assure his nervous wife.

“Frank, I wish I could be as sure of all that as you are, but a new baby is a big change and it’s already strapped with three little ones.” Mary was worried the kids would react badly to the news that she was pregnant. They had found out about a month before, but wanted to wait till they had passed the danger point of the twelve week mark before telling the kids. Mary had never miscarried before, but there was always a first time for everything and it was best not to take chances like that. She had been really worried how the kids would react to the news. Daddy’s attention was already spread thin between work and the three of them and money was spread even thinner and she remembered how Danny had handled when they had brought Joe home. Though Danny was a doting older brother to the youngest Reagan, now, it had been a rough go at the beginning where Danny had wound up hurt by the entire experience of having a new baby in the house. 

As if Frank could read her mind he kissed her neck and said “Danny is older now, he is much better at handling things like this than he was when he was only five. I am sure he will be thrilled to have another little sibling. He is amazing with Joe and even though Erin and he could bite each other’s heads off they love each other and there is nothing that Danny would not do for her. He will be over the moon for this new baby as well.” Frank assured.

“I am sure you are right.” Mary nodded leaning back into her husband’s strong broad chest.

Danny walked in the front door with his little sister, listening to her chatter about some spelling test she'd gotten the highest marks in that morning. Maths wasn't his strong point, apart from subjects he liked, and although he wasn't the most stupid in the class, he wasn't the smartest either. Still, he listened to his sister tell him her news, smiling in the right places and wondering if his dad would be home before they had to go to bed tonight. 

“Hey Mom, we’re home!” He yelled as he closed the door behind his younger sister.

“In here buddy.” Frank called from the living room where he still stood holding Mary.

Danny and Erin glanced at each other at the unexpected sound of their Dad’s voice and scrambled to get to their parents first, shoving at each other and resorting to underhand tactics to get the first hug from Frank.

Frank shook his head and reluctantly letting his wife go, held an arm open for each of his children to come in to for a hug. Just then a little voice sounded from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

Three and a half year old Joe had woken from his nap apparently and the plaintive whine of “Moooommmmmyyyyyyy!” sounded over the speaker. 

“I better go get him.” Mary said as she hurried up the steps to her little boy’s room. She came down a few minutes later with a fuzzy looking Joey who’s blond hair was sticking up all over the place.

“Hey Joe,” Danny greeted warmly from his spot under his Dad’s right arm. He received a tired, shy smile from his baby brother and turned to his dad with a frown. “How come you're home already? Normally you're working really late…”

Frank kissed Danny’s head. “Your mom and I have something important to tell the three of you.” He said giving one last squeeze to Erin and Danny before taking Joey from Mary because he was reaching out for him for his own hug. Frank perched the sleepy toddler on his hip and kissed his sleep warmed forehead.

Danny looked between the two of them curiously while Erin went over to her where her mom was sitting and climbed onto her knee for a hug.

“What is it Mommy?” She asked, snuggling in close as her mom played with her hair.

Mary smiled down at her daughter and kissed her head. “It is very big news.” She said looking from Erin to Danny to Joe and then back to Danny. She patted the seat on the couch next to her for Danny to come and sit as Frank sat in his chair across from the couch with Joe in his lap.

Danny stayed where he was, unsure what was going on but on edge because of the look he caught passing between his parents. This news didn't sound like it was gonna be good at all. He looked between them, frowning as he tried to figure out what they were going to announce. 

“Come sit next to Mommy, Danny.” Mary called to him.

Danny bit his lip but slowly made his way over to the couch, perching on the edge of it and picking at a loose thread on the arm of the sofa.

Mary smiled down at him and leaned over and kissed his head. “Mommy and Daddy have some big news to share with the three of you.” She said.

“What news?” He asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't sure why but he had a sense of dread and didn't really want to know why he felt so nervous.

“Well, it is really very exciting news.” Mary told them keeping a close eye on Danny as she spoke. She knew her other two would likely take the news in stride but her firecracker of an oldest son was always a wild card.

Danny glanced between her and Frank, waiting silently for them to continue. He'd never been so keen to go and do his homework before in his life.

Mary smiled at him lovingly and looked from one of her children to the other before settling her eyes back on Danny. “Well, Mommy is going to have another baby.” She told them.

Danny froze, staring at her blankly. All he could remember was how awful it had been when his parents had brought Joe home, before Joe was old enough to play with or teach stuff to. He hadn't slept for a whole night in months when Joey was born. 

“Mommy haffing baby?” Joe asked looking awestruck and Erin smiled from ear to ear at the thought of having a baby in the house. She was at the age where she wanted to be a little momma and the idea of a baby brother or sister was very appealing.

“Yes honey, Mommy is having another baby.” Frank answered Joe as Mary reached out and cupped Danny’s face with her hand.

Danny shook his head, pulling back. “I don’t want another one… Our family’s perfect like this.” He murmured, eyes wide.

“It isn’t exactly a choice at this point, Daniel.” Frank told his oldest.

Danny blinked back tears, swallowing thickly, and managed to nod weakly. “O-okay. I gotta go do my homework, I have a math test this week,” he managed to get out in a jumble as he jumped up from the couch and fled the lounge, pausing long enough to grab his backpack before hurrying up to his room.

“Well that went over like a lead balloon.” Mary sighed. 

“He’ll come around, it’s just a bit of a shock for him,” Frank assured her. “These guys are looking forward to it already, huh?” he continued, bouncing Joey on his knee and giving Erin a big smile.

Both little heads nodded. 

“See? It’ll all work out, honey. We’ll give him some time to cool off then we can talk to him again.” Frank told her, relaxing into the couch for a few minutes and chatting to the kids and trying not to worry about his eldest.

Danny got his schoolbooks out and tried to concentrate on his sums but angry tears filled his eyes, spilling onto his math book. He didn’t want another baby. Why did they even _need_ another one? The last time this had happened it had been awful; he hadn’t slept for months while Joe woke up crying more than once every night and his family had always been busy with Erin and Joe. Sure, things were better now but how was that going to work when his parents didn’t have any time to spend with him anymore? He sniffed, dropping his pencil and reaching for his childhood teddy, letting himself cry while he had privacy not to look like a baby.

***

Downstairs, Mary looked disheartened. “He seemed so upset, Francis.” She said sadly looking at Frank to make this better somehow.

Frank nodded thoughtfully, pursing his lips. “I’ll go up and talk to him in a bit, I promise. He needs a little time to get his head around it before I go charging in there.” The Reagan patriarch said gently, not realising just how wrong he was. 

“I hate to see him so upset about this, but there is nothing to be done about this. Even if I could undo this pregnancy I wouldn’t, I already want and love this baby and I haven’t even met them yet.” Mary told her husband, tears in her eyes.

“I know, sweetheart. And he’s going to come around and love this baby just as much as we do. Leave the worrying to me, okay?”

Mary nodded and held Erin close. All her babies were getting so big, having an infant in the house again would be nice. Hard, but nice.

Frank gave her a smile before turning to Joe. “I think it’s snack time before Dad has to go to Walmart, huh? What do you guys think? Maybe Mommy could make cupcakes with you…” He chuckled when the kids cheered. “What d’you say Mommy?”

“Cupcakes sounds nice.” She smiled and dried up her tears. She enjoyed making icing from scratch and the kids always loved sticking their fingers in the bowl for a taste. She was lucky if any made it on the cake or cupcakes at all.

Frank nodded, kissing Joe’s blonde mop before standing up with him. “Go on then, go wash your hands and Mommy’ll be through in a minute. You too, Erin.”

Erin took Joey’s little hand and lead him to the bathroom to help him wash his hands good and clean so they could help Mommy bake. Erin was a really good mommy’s helper. Danny was a good bodyguard and protective big brother, but Erin was a mommy in training.

Soon, the kids were in the kitchen with their Mom and Frank was standing in the doorway watching them. “I’ll run down to Walmart now, hon. I can be back before you start on dinner and I’ll speak to Danny when I get back. Will you be okay here while I’m out?”

“I think so Frank, making cupcakes will take some time as I am going to use my grandmother’s recipe which is all from scratch.” Mary smiled. Everyone enjoyed those cupcakes and she was sure it would cheer Danny up.

Frank grinned, leaning down to kiss her. “Good idea. Danny loves those cupcakes with the fancy icing. Need me to get anything for them while I’m out?”

“Some ginger ale would be nice, I’m afraid the new little one is not agreeing with my stomach so much.” She told her husband.

“I’ll do that for you. Call me if you need me, I have my work phone.” Frank said, kissing her long and slow for a moment before hugging Joe and Erin goodbye.

***

Danny felt like he’d been crying forever. He’d thought Mom or Dad might come up to see him and couldn’t stop the hurt he felt bubbling under the surface that they apparently didn't care enough to come talk to him. He sniffed when his tears ran dry, vaguely able to hear his family joking downstairs and bit his lip. There was no way his parents could have another baby and still have time for all their existing children. Dad had told Danny he didn’t have a choice. Well, Danny didn’t agree. He prided himself on protecting his younger siblings and he knew that with a new baby around, Erin and Joe might end up feeling left out. It had been a horrible feeling and on a selfish note, Danny didn’t want to feel that way again.

He took a deep breath and scrambled to get off his bed once his sums were done, wiping at his sore eyes frantically. He knew what to do; he’d pack a bag and go find a new family. It would suck, cause he really liked his family, but it was the best thing he could do. Maybe he could stay with Grandma and Pops sometimes, maybe weekends or something… Dad was always telling him he was a big boy now, so he could handle it. He tipped the contents of his school bag out onto his bed and hurried around his room, packing himself a bag. 

When he was sure he had everything he needed, Danny went to his desk and picked up his piggy bank, glad that he’d been trying really hard to save up recently. He’d need to go buy some bread or something, at least to make sure he had food till he had somewhere else to go. He sniffed as fresh tears filled his eyes at the realization he wouldn’t get a chance to say bye but soon decided he’d write his parents a letter. Danny sat down with a pencil and paper, thinking about what to say before writing a note to his parents and siblings in his neatest writing. He read it back and checked his spelling before nodding in satisfaction. He tidied his bed up a little and sat the note on his pillow, then grabbed his teddy and his warmest hoodie after getting changed into jeans, a t-shirt and his sneakers. It was only September so it wasn’t cold but Danny wasn’t sure if it would get colder tonight and he didn’t know how long he’d be walking. 

He glanced round his room one last time and picked up his backpack and his water bottle from school, then set off down the stairs to the hallway. He could hear his mom laughing with his little brother and sister and sniffed, biting his lip. He could give up now and join them but it would probably be crowded and it would only get worse when the new baby arrived. 

Danny took a breath to steel himself and cracked open the front door so he could slip out, noting that Dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway as he quietly closed the door. He didn’t dwell on the fact long as he set off down the street, pausing to grab his favourite basketball from the front lawn before leaving the garden with his head down to hide the sad tears that escaped his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He hoped his family would understand and wouldn’t miss him too much when the new baby got here.

***

Mary put the cupcakes in the oven to bake and put the frosting in the fridge to wait for them to be baked and cooled and set Joe and Erin down with a movie to go up and check on her oldest child, who was being far too quiet for any eight and a half year old to be. When she got to his room and found him missing she panicked and that was when she noticed the note on the bed and she read it, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She rushed to her bedroom to get the phone to call Frank. She quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up his cell.

Frank was halfway through the grocery list when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and hit the green button and lifting it to his ear. “Hey Mary,” he greeted cheerfully, assuming she’d forgotten something. “Everything alright?”

“Danny….” She sobbed into the phone “Danny is gone. He’s run away from home.” She cried.

“What?” Frank asked incredulously before forcing himself to calm down and think like a cop. “Alright, breathe for me, hon. What happened?”

“I don’t know, I came up the check on him and I found a note on his bed.” She said reading the note to her husband.

Frank frowned and swallowed at the lump in his throat, feeling a rare wave of panic bubbling in his gut. “Okay, don't freak out… I'll call in a few favours at the precinct and head out to look for him. Can you see any obvious clues there of where he might be going?”

“No Frank, he even took his teddy bear.” Mary said sadly.

“I'm sorry, hon. I should've listened to you… I honestly did just think he needed time to calm down. I'll find him, I promise.” Frank assured his wife as he began to make a plan to track down his missing son. New York was not a city that was safe for young children to be alone in and he knew he needed to find his little boy before something bad happened to him. Still, he had no intention of telling Mary that though.

“You have to bring my baby home.” Mary pleaded with her husband tears in her voice as she thought about her son out there all alone and sad.

“I will. I promise, honey. I'll bring him home for dinner tonight, we’ll find him. I need to call Pop, okay? He’ll be able to help me out,” Frank explained gently, referring to Henry’s role as the Police Commissioner.

“Yes… okay, that is a good idea.” Mary nodded, she needed to hold herself together for her other two kids.

“My brave lady. I'll keep you updated, okay? Get a cup of tea and keep the other two close. You'll feel better having them nearby. I love you,” Frank told her sincerely.

“I will. I love you too.” She said and then let him get off the phone and went down to join her other two in the living room watching there movie, trying very hard not to let them know something was wrong. She didn’t want to worry them.

Frank rang his father’s number hoping he wasn’t busy at the moment and could help him find his son.

Henry picked up on the second ring. “Commissioner Reagan. How can I be of assistance?”

“Dad, it’s me, Danny’s run away from home. I need help finding him before it gets dark out.” Frank sounded almost panicked. He had to hold it together when talking to his wife, but now that he was talking to his dad his emotions came pouring out.

“Slow down Francis. What the hell’s going on?” Henry asked. He couldn't imagine anything inspiring Danny running away from home.

“We… well... We haven’t told you or mom yet, we were going to at Sunday dinner, but we wanted to tell the kids first…” Frank got out in a rush before trailing off.

“Out with it Francis. I’ll act surprised at Sunday dinner for whatever it is if needs be, son.” Henry assured him.

“We told the kids Mary is pregnant again. Danny did not take it well at all.” Frank told his father. 

Henry sighed heavily. “I see. I thought he was over all that after Joe’s birth?”

“Apparently he doesn’t think we need another baby. He was very upset when we told him that it wasn’t a choice. We honestly weren’t trying for another baby Pop, we were happy with our three. This just happened and we are happy it happened and we want this baby, but we weren’t planning it.” Frank sighed. He felt stupid for not checking in with his oldest before leaving to do the shopping or maybe even taking Danny with him for some Daddy-Danny bonding time.

Henry smiled on the other end of the phone. “Now, son, it's no use beating yourself up over this. A new baby is very exciting, Danny’ll come around and step into his role as big brother once he's gotten used to the idea. I am curious though,” Henry continued in concern. “How'd he manage to run away on your watch?”

“I left him doing homework while Mary baked cupcakes with Joey and Erin. I went to do some shopping that needed to be done, that Mary has just been too tired to do and he snuck out while I was gone and Mary was busy.” Frank told his father.

“Rookie mistake Francis,” Henry scolded. “I learned that one the hard way with you. You went out one Saturday morning to the sweet shop round the corner when you were only little, had your Mom and I scrambling around in a panic. I busted your tail good when you came home and told me where you'd been. Listen, I'll place a few calls, see if I can get a few patrol cars to drive round the nearby neighborhoods for him. Any ideas what he's wearing?”

“No, I don’t suppose he was still in his uniform when he ran off and I doubt Mary saw what he changed into seeing as he snuck out on her.” Frank sounded a little frantic.

“Alright, calm down. I can put out a description even without what he's wearing. I need you to put on your cop brain and think for me. Are there any places he's likely to go to when he's upset?”

“The first place I can think of that he would go to when this upset and needing comfort would be to go to your and mom’s place. It is one of the few places that he knows how to get to on his own and he would feel safe and cared about there.” Frank reasoned.

Henry nodded to himself, thinking that one through. He didn't know whether to tell his son that if Danny seriously _had_ run away then his Grandparents’ house wouldn't be likely because the kid had to know they'd bring him back home. Danny might not be a high flier at school, but he was a smart kid. The boy had street smarts already. Still, Henry hummed thoughtfully. “I'll give your Mom a call and let her know Danny might drop by. I don't imagine you'd go home to wait if I told you to?”

“Hardly likely, Pops. You know I can’t sit on the sidelines on this and just wait.” Frank told his father.

Henry sighed, unsurprised. “Thought not. Are you clear headed enough for this? I can contact your partner to come out with you if you're not okay to drive. Worry does strange things to a man.”

“I can drive Dad…” Frank grumbled, just like his father to worry about him.

“It's my job to look out for my family Francis,” Henry reminded him. “Keep me updated then. I'll see what I can do here.”

“Thank’s Pops.” Frank said before hanging up, leaving a cart full of stuff at the front of the store and running out to his car to start searching for his son.

***

Danny felt like he'd been walking for hours. He never normally walked this far. New York was a big city and his parents and grandparents didn't normally let them go this far away from home without them. 

He sniffed, looking at the street around him and bit his lip, realising he wasn't sure where he was. He didn't really know where he'd been planning to go, maybe to one of his friend’s from school’s house until he worked out where to stay just now, but he'd obviously missed a turn somewhere. He really wished Pop would appear now and give him a hug and agree to let him stay there, at least for dinner. As if on queue, Danny’s stomach growled loudly and he realised it must be near dinner time. He saw a pizza parlour that Pops had brought him to before when it had been just the two of them and turned towards it instinctively. He could eat first and try work out where he was later, he decided, not realising that the pizzeria was just ‘round the corner from the plaza where his Grandfather worked.

***

 

Henry answered his ringing phone. “Commissioner Reagan.”

“Henry Reagan! How you doing? It's Mario from Falcone’s pizzeria down the street.” An Italian-American greeted from the other end of the call.

“Oh, Mario, hi, how can I help you?” Henry asked his old time friend.

“Ah, your little piccolo nippote came in fifteen minutes ago,” the chef explained to his friend. “He order one pizza and a soda and sit here trying not to cry while I make it. Danny, he never come here himself normally. I wondered if you lose him, Henry…”

“Yes we lost him, or rather he lost us on purpose. Can you keep him there for a little bit? I’ll be there as soon as possible?” Henry felt his heart finally slow a bit as it had been racing since he heard his first grandson had gone missing.

“Of course. He has barely eaten anything so far but I will keep him busy here anyway. I hope he is okay, Henry. I do not like to see bambini so sad...”

“Neither do I Mario, neither do I. I’ll be there soon. Thanks again.” Henry was truly grateful his friend had thought to call him when Danny had shown up alone.

“Ah no, it's no problem, mio amico! We shall see you soon. Ciao!” Mario assured him, hanging up the phone so he could go and watch over the young Reagan boy under his care.

Henry quickly made his way to the pizza shop and rushed in out of breath from running from the car. 

Mario greeted him when he walked in, pointing towards a booth near the back of the restaurant. “Your piccolo is there. His appetite though… ah, it is gone,” Mario told him with a sigh. “Poor bambino.”

“Thank you Mario, I’ll take care of him,” He headed back towards the booth Danny was sitting in and slid into the bench seat across from him. “Hey sport. Want to tell me why you ran away from home and gave your mommy and daddy a scare?”

Danny froze as he processed the familiar voice before his head shot up from where it had been intently staring at the pizza he was picking at the edge of miserably. “Grandpa?” He asked, bursting into tears when he saw his Grandfather. 

Henry slid out of the bench seat and went around the table to Danny’s side and sat down lifting the boy into his lap. “Want to talk about it, kiddo?”

Danny curled into him, throwing his arms around the older man’s neck and hiding his face against Henry’s shirt. He couldn't speak for crying at first, unable to be brave now that his Pop was here wrapping strong arms around him. He didn't want a new family, but it was the best thing to do for the baby… he was so confused. “G-grampa…” he whimpered against Henry’s chest.

“I’m here Danny. Talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know that.” Henry assured his upset grandson.

“They're h-having ‘n-nother baby… don't w-want one… he’ll b-be good and not make Mommy and D-daddy angry… and… and… h-he'll be sm-mart and… Everyone’ll be too b-busy…” Danny stuttered out through his tears. “Grandpa, I had to g-go. It's b-better… Erin and J-Joe’ll need everyone… I gotta g-go!” He tried to explain earnestly, small frame shaking with tears, scared Henry wouldn't understand why Danny was leaving and would be mad at him. He was just trying to protect his siblings like Dad had told him to when Joey was still a tiny baby.

Henry ran his fingers through Danny’s hair and held him close. “You are a good and smart boy and you make your mommy and daddy and Grandma and I very proud of you. Everyone would be very, very sad if you went away.” Henry told him as he rocked him gently.

“B-but… D-d-daddy said… he s-said… he called me D-Daniel! And… he s-said I'm to protect Erin and Joey and M-momma… Having f-four kids… Momma… too t-tired… an’ i’m always in t-trouble… I always d-d-do things wr-wrong!” Danny insisted, unable to form coherent sentences through his tears.

“I am old, but I am pretty sure I have not lost my mind just yet, even if I can’t always remember where I put my keys, but last I checked your name was Daniel was it not?” Henry asked.

“Uh-h-huh! But everyone c-calls me D-Danny… O-only Daniel in ch-church or when I'm in t-t-trouble or D-daddy’s mad…”

“I think Daddy was just being serious because talking about a new baby is serious business.” Henry tried to explain.

Danny shook his head against Henry’s chest and cried silently against him. He was too upset to think rationally right now. His dad hadn't sounded happy with him for not being delighted about a new baby and he didn't want to be told off by Frank more for being scared. Everyone always called him Danny unless he was in trouble and he didn't understand how Grandpa could be saying otherwise now.

Henry sighed and continued to run his fingers through Danny’s soft dark locks leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“I’m s-sorry!” Danny wailed, clinging on tighter. “I c-ca-can… You can drop me o-off at the place they t-take kids who need f-families… I brought what I n-needed…” Danny promised through a fresh wave of tears. “M-maybe I can still s-see you some-t-times though g-gram….Gram…g… Pop!” Danny was a tenacious, determined individual and always succeeded when he set his mind to something but it meant that when he got an idea in his head he stuck with it, even if that idea wasn't very sensible.

“No I cannot take you there.” Henry said firmly to the little boy seated in his lap.

Danny cried harder hearing the change in Henry’s tone. He was trying to be a good boy, so why did Pop sound cross? He wriggled, trying to slide out of Henry’s hold as he got more and more overwhelmed. He began to cough violently, struggling to get oxygen in through his blocked nose and burning throat.

Henry held him tighter and patted his back to try and calm him down some. “Do you know why I can’t?” He asked.

Danny shook his head frantically as he continued to cough hard enough to make his entire chest vibrate. He gasped between coughs, beginning to get scared he was going to be sick.

“That’s because you already have a family that loves and needs you,” Henry told him patting his back a little harder to clear the coughing. “Come now, take a few deep breaths, no more tears.”

Danny obediently tried to gulp in air but couldn't stop himself crying at his Grandpa’s words. The combination of the quiet reassurance and the way his chest heaving kept a steady flow of tears falling and laid his head against Henry’s shoulder as he desperately tried to calm down and stop sobbing.

“That’s it, listen to my breathing and try to match it.” Henry coached the very upset little boy.

It took a while, but eventually Danny managed to copy Henry’s breathing pattern enough to take in some deep, shuddering breaths and slow the tears down to small sniffles and a few stray teardrops. He shifted his head so it was resting on Henry’s chest right above his heart and listened to the steady thump-thump of the organ the way he had as a toddler unable to sleep.

Henry stroked his cheek and held him tight letting him take all the time he needed to calm himself down.

Another few minutes passed before Danny was calm enough to speak in a small voice. “G-Grampa?”

“Yes, buddy?” Henry asked.

“It h-hurts… inside…” Danny whispered, referring to a mix of post coughing fit aches making him feel sick and the inner anguish he was feeling. “I don't feel good. Wh-what if they don't have t-time for m-me anymore? Like w-when Joey was b-born… nobody had time to d-do things with me or t-talk to m-me anymore… what if I c-can’t do my home-w-work by my-s-self and my t-teachers get mad? I’m s-scared…” Danny admitted, sniffling and trying hard to hold back the tears brewing under the surface.

“Well, buddy, a new baby is hard for everyone at first, but if you are struggling or feeling lonely or can’t sleep well because the baby is crying you can call me and spend some time with your grandmother and I just like you did when you weren’t getting enough sleep when Joey wasn’t sleeping through the night.” They had figured out after Danny’s little bedtime meltdown that he was not going to be getting good sleep until Joe slept through the night and so he had taken to spending many nights at his grandparent’s place in order to get enough attention and rest.

“But you're C-commissioner now and Grandma works really hard t-too…” Danny pointed out anxiously, rubbing at his eyes miserably. He just didn't see how anyone would have time for him because Joey and Erin would be the priority because they were littler than he was.

“That is not something you need to worry about mister.” Henry told him. 

“It happened last time Mom told me we were having a baby and you w-weren't working s-so hard…” Danny insisted sadly, a few stray tears making their way down his cheeks.

“You don’t think between Mommy, Daddy, Grandma and I that we can’t take care of four little ones?” Henry asked with a raised brow.

Danny peeked up at him with wide, tear-filled brown eyes and shook his head honestly. He just didn't see how he could end up not being hurt again. All he remembered from last time there was a baby around was how hurt and scared and lonely he'd felt for months. He was scared of feeling that way again. There'd only been three little kids back then and he'd still been forgotten. Danny sniffled and rubbed his face against Henry’s shirt.

Henry rubbed his back. “You know the cool thing about being Commissioner?” He asked conspiratorially.

Danny shook his head and glanced up at Henry through wet lashes, nibbling on his lower lip with his thumb hovering close to his mouth despite him being 8 now. Occasionally it was a habit he slipped back into when he was particularly unsettled.

“Well as Commissioner I get to decide what hours I work and what appointments I take when. That means I can be finished with work when you are finished with school and while the new baby is getting into a routine you can come home with me from school and we can do homework and all that stuff together. How does that sound?” Henry asked.

Danny looked up at him wide eyed, releasing his lip. “R-really?” He asked in awe.

Henry nodded and smiled down at his grandson.

Danny frowned thoughtfully. “Erin too?” He asked nervously. This sounded too good to be true and he needed to work out the bad news before he got his hopes up too much.

“I have the feeling that Erin is going to want to spend as much time with the new baby as she can. Remember when Mrs. Howard across the street had her baby last year and we could barely tear Erin away?” Henry reminded.

Danny nodded, thumb finding his mouth. “She wubbed that baby…” Danny agreed. “No J-Joey? J-just us?” He asked next.

“Joey is still a baby himself, he isn’t even in school yet, he will be on whatever schedule the baby is on and he will adapt just fine.” Henry said.

Danny didn't answer, sucking on his thumb quietly as he tried to process that news. He wanted it to be true but was a little scared Pop wouldn't be able to finish work on time. He was also scared he'd get into trouble if he wasn't sleeping good and wouldn't be allowed to go to Pops’ after school anymore. He didn't want to voice his concerns in case he sounded like a stupid baby so instead sat quietly, trying to get his head round everything.

Henry stroked his cheek softly and let him process the offer for a bit. “And if you aren’t getting enough sleep because the baby keeps waking you up, you can spend the night with Grandma and I just like when Joey was still getting into a sleep schedule, but you are older now so you might be able to sleep through if we get you a white noise machine or noise canceling headphones.” 

Danny sucked on his thumb, managing a small tired nod. “‘Kay. But… what if I get in trouble and Daddy says I can't come over anymore?” He asked in a small voice. He knew he was the naughtiest Reagan and was genuinely worried he'd end up not getting to spend time with his Grandparents if he upset Mom or Dad, who got very frazzled and frustrated when Joey was tiny and Danny did something bad.

“You let me take care of Mommy and Daddy. I’m sure that if you are staying with me that it can be arranged for me to take care of any discipline that is needed.” Henry assured knowing his son and daughter-in-law trusted him to take care of punishing the kids when needed.

Danny’s lower lip wobbled in relief and he burrowed as close to his Grandfather as he could gratefully, tears of relief sliding down his cheeks this time. He clung on tightly with one hand and slid the other out his mouth to rub at his eyes tiredly. He felt totally drained now that he'd cried everything out and gotten his fears off his chest. He still felt scared, but Grampa had helped him feel much better about having another baby brother or sister.

Henry wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Frank.

“Pop? Any news?” Frank answered on the first ring and launched into a string of worried questions. “I've tried everywhere I can think of, he's gone…”

“Francis, calm down. I got him. He made it across town, Lord only knows how, but he made it to the pizza place I always take him to when he visits. The owner, Mario, knows me and recognized Daniel and that he was here alone and called me right away.” Henry told his son.

“Thank God… Is he okay? I'll come over there now…”

“He was very worked up, was convinced you couldn’t handle him and another baby. I talked with him and we made some arrangements for when the new baby comes. Let me take care of this one Francis and then I’ll bring him home to you.” Henry said.

Frank frowned. He was feeling very protective of his little sheriff right now and wanted to cradle him close and reassure him he'd always have time for his big boy and special helper, even with another baby in the house. He recognised his own dad’s tone though and knew when to back down. “Alright. You’ll bring him home soon though so I can see for myself he's okay?”

“Yes, Francis, I just think this time, it might be best if I be the bad cop here so you can play good cop when he gets home later.” Henry explained.

Frank thought about that and nodded, seeing his Dad’s logic. “Got it. Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it. Could you tell him I love him very much and I'm very glad he's safe? We’ll see you soon, I'll have the kettle ready.”

“Why don’t you tell him that yourself?” Henry asked handing the phone over to Danny.

“I'm not sure he really wants to talk to me ye… Oh...” Frank said, trailing off when he heard the phone changing hands. 

Danny trembled as Pop’s phone was handed to him. He whimpered and held it to his ear. “Hello?” He said nervously into the speaker, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey little sheriff,” Frank greeted “I am very glad you are safe and sound with Pops.”

“Hi D-dad… Sorry I s-scared you…” Danny stuttered out nervously, unsure if he was in big trouble with his father. He hadn't really been listening to the phone call, focused intently on his grandfather’s heartbeat, so wasn't sure what the expect.

“Pops is going to take care of that, when you get home we are just going to talk and cuddle, okay?” Frank asked.

Danny bit his lip, glancing up at Henry nervously and blinking back tears. “Y-you're not m-mad at me? You seemed, um… I-I… O-okay…” Danny trailed off eventually, still too unsettled to voice his fears to his father. He didn't want his dad to be disappointed in him or annoyed at him over the baby fiasco. At least Grandpa didn't seem upset with him anymore… he sniffled quietly, gnawing at the lip trapped between his teeth.

“It’s going to be okay little sheriff, we will work this out, we have six months to worry about it and figure out what will work best. Remember I love you very much and so does your Mommy.” Frank assured.

Danny didn't know what to say. He wanted to remind Daddy that everyone had forgotten about him with the last baby but he didn't want to have a fight on the phone so sniffled again and eventually nodded. “Love you too, Daddy…” he whispered after a long moment’s hesitation, tears making his voice wobble.

“You be a good boy for Pops, okay? Listen to him and don’t give him a hard time.” Frank warned.

Danny nodded silently, forgetting that his Daddy couldn't see him over the phone.

“Okay?” Frank repeated when he didn’t hear an answer.

“O-o-oh… m’sooooorry!” Danny whimpered, managing a stuttered agreement as he gave in to fresh tears. He'd already managed to not do as he'd been told and Daddy had only just warned him to be a good boy.

“Hey, calm down Danny, everything is going to be alright. I promise you that. Have I ever broken a promise to you?” Frank asked his son.

“N-n-no…” Danny managed to get out through his tears.

“And I’m not going to start to now. Do you trust me?”

Danny bit his lip harder. He did trust his Daddy about everything _except_ babies. That was the only time Daddy had ever really let him down. Eventually he decided to try and be brave and agree though. “Uh-huh…”

“That’s my good boy.” Frank praised.

Danny curled in on himself against Henry’s chest. “Daddy?” He asked in a small voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah buddy?” 

“Uh...um… w-were you m-mad…. no, a-angry at m-me earlier?” Danny mumbled sadly, quivering in Henry’s arms.

“No, no I was not mad at you, not at all, you are entitled to feel however you feel. It is just that Mommy and I can’t change this for you.” Frank explained.

“But… y-you didn't come and s-say bye to m-m-me but you d-did to every-w-w-one else… and you and M-Mommy… you all j-joked with-ou-ou-out m-me…” Danny whispered. 

“That was my mistake sweet boy, I should have come up to say goodbye to you, but I thought you wanted some space.”

“I th-thought…” Danny trailed off, unable to voice his earlier feelings out loud. Suddenly he didn't want to talk about any of this anymore. Instead, he reached out for Henry tearfully, needing to feel safe amongst all his uncertainty.

“What did you think Danny?” Frank probed.

“Nuh-uh…” Danny protested weakly, shaking his head desperately and wiping away at stray tears, managing to squirm off Henry’s lap when his grandpa didn't cuddle him closer and run a gentle hand through his hair. He sat on the floor by Henry’s feet crying as he tried to pull his teddy back out of the front pocket of his backpack where he'd squished him in earlier. 

“Come on kiddo, you can tell me anything and i can’t make it better if you don’t tell me.” Frank tried.

“I-I-I… I th-thought… too m-many babies! No t-time… h-heard you j-j-joking… b-better this way. More t-time… E-r-rin an’ J-jo-Joey… B-baby good and s-s-smart…” Danny tried to explain but he couldn't even speak in sentences as he started to cry in earnest, shoulders shaking silently as he clutched onto Mocha the bear like a lifeline.

Henry put a calming hand on the boy’s head.

“Danny you need to calm down, Daddy isn’t able to understand you.” Frank told him.

Danny shook his head miserably. Daddy could always work out what Danny was trying to say when he set his mind to it. The fact he couldn't figure it out was too much for the overwrought young boy to cope with. He thrust the phone back into Henry’s lap and buried his face into the teddy’s fur.

“Francis?” Henry spoke into the phone.

“Pop? What on earth’s going on? I couldn’t make sense of anything he was saying… where'd he go? Is my little boy okay?” Frank asked, worried by how distressed Danny seemed to be and feeling powerless to make it better.

“He is sitting on the floor by my feet sobbing. What did you say to the boy?” Henry demanded.

“I just told him he needed to calm down because I couldn't understand him, which was true… he wasn't making any sense,” Frank explained helplessly.

Henry held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and reached down to pull Danny into his lap again holding him tight. “Buddy, Daddy needs you to try and calm down and talk to him again, can you do that?” Henry asked.

Danny cried against Henry’s chest. “D-d-daddy…” the eight year old had to stop speaking to desperately suck in oxygen before trying again. “H-h-h-he al-w-ways unnerstand m-m-me…” he wailed, oblivious to the attention he was drawing from other patrons at the restaurant.

“Sometimes even Daddy needs a little help understanding when his little boy is so upset.” Henry tried to explain to Danny.

“B-b-bu-but… P-Pops!”

“No buts little one.” Henry shook his head.

Danny blinked, confused by the response, and quieted down although he was still crying hard.

“You need to try and explain better to your daddy what is wrong.” Henry insisted.

“C-can’t!! Should kn-know!” Danny retorted, voice rising in pitch through his tears until he was almost screeching at the older man.

Henry lifted Danny up and popped him on his bottom with the flat of his hand. “You need to calm down and try to talk to your daddy again, got it?”

“NO!” Danny shot back, crying harder and reaching for his bottom with one hand, the other clutching Mocha. He didn't know how to explain to Daddy how he felt and was frustrated at not being able to express himself in a way anyone could understand.

“Use your words Daniel.” Henry warned.

Danny scowled at him, on the verge of a tantrum and unable to drag himself back from the precipice of a meltdown. 

Henry recognized that look on his face. “Oh, don’t you dare, little boy.”

The hand clutching his bottom returned to his side and both of the small appendages curled into fists as he glowered up at his Pop through his tears.

Henry glared back recognizing a Daniel Reagan face off when he saw one.

Danny was unphased by the hard look coming from his Pops. Without looking away, he managed to punch out to his left, hitting his glass and knocking it over, sending juice all over the table and all over the pizza he'd barely touched.

“That’s it,” Henry lifted Danny up and carried him out of the pizza shop, shouting to Mario to watch their stuff for a little bit, and hung up with Frank for the time being while he carried Danny right to the car and opened the back seat.

Danny screeched and shook his head, hands and feet flying in all directions as he tried to gain leverage to get away. He was starting to think that running away wouldn't be such a bad idea after all if his own family didn't even understand him anyway. 

Henry slid into the back seat and closed the door before upending Danny over his lap and baring his little bottom.

“No! Pop! _NO!”_ Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, squirming madly and trying to roll of Henry’s lap while trying to hit out simultaneously.

Henry held him tight and brought his hand down hard on the little backside in front of him.

Danny yelled like he was being murdered and reached down to nip at Henry’s leg in a tearful, overwhelmed attempt to get free.

“Cut it out Daniel!” Henry scolded as he brought his hand down hard again and again on the bared bottom before him.

Danny whimpered as the pain of the spanking starting to build, genuine tears starting up again. He kicked and squirmed and tried everything to get away but eventually the spanking won out and Danny lay quietly, crying hard and whimpering with each fresh spank,

“Are you ready to calm down and be reasonable?” Henry asked the little boy across his lap.

Danny nodded his head earnestly. He just wanted to be given a cuddle now that he’d gotten most of it out of his system.

Henry sat him up in his lap “You do realize that wasn’t your spanking for running away.” Henry gave him a heads up.

Danny bit down on his lip, fresh tears spilling over a he cried quietly. Today was the worst day ever, he decided.

“Now you ready to call your daddy back and have a good conversation with him?” Henry asked.

Danny reached for Henry’s neck to cling to, crying against his collarbone. “C-can’t… Dun-n-no how…” The eight year old desperately tried to explained. 

“You are a big boy, you know how to use your words.” Henry said.

Danny bit his lip, unable to look at Henry. He was scared to tell Frank what he'd been thinking back home and he was worried he'd start crying like a baby so bad that he couldn't speak again.

“You can do it, Danny.” Henry told him.

Danny whimpered. “I’ll t-try…” he decided eventually, sniffling. “I want M-M-Mocha…” he insisted unsure where his beloved teddy had gone.

Henry nodded and fixed Danny’s clothing, his bottom wasn’t even pink anymore, and opened the car door and slid out putting Danny on his feet and taking his hand walking him back into the pizza place and over to the table where they had left their things.

Danny blushed as he was led back inside, wondering if everyone knew he'd been taken outside for a spanking. He held on to Henry’s hand tightly until he spotted Mocha on the floor at their booth and tried to let go and run ahead to rescue him.

Seeing as he was only a few steps away from the booth Henry let Danny go knowing he wasn’t going far. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and re-dialed his son’s number.

“Pop? What the hell happened?” Frank asked when he picked up the phone a couple of rings in.

“Watch that mouth Francis, you aren’t too old to get what I just gave your son you know.” Henry warned.

“Sorry Pop, it's just been a very stressful few hours. How's he holding up? And actually, uh, why’d you spank him?”

“He needed a way to release the pent up emotion and a little something to calm him down a bit and remind him to toe the line.” Henry told him knowing Frank would know what he was talking about as Frank had gotten many such spankings in his day.

“Ah, one of those…” Frank grimaced. “Poor boy. He must be totally overwhelmed just now. He's right too, I usually always work out what he means when he gets like this. Guess I didn't try as hard as I normally do because I have so much on my mind and he gave me such a fright.”

“It is understandable, Francis and he needs to learn how to control his emotions better which is something we all know.” Henry said.

Frank sighed. “I guess, Pop, I just don't like telling him off when he's so upset… is he up for talking to me? I'll try and translate him a little better if he's unsure or gets really upset again.”

“He needs to try and make sense, not everyone can decode him like you can and what if one day he is in an emergency situation and cannot string together a proper sentence for a police officer and just expects them to be able to understand?” Henry asked letting his son know he was doing Danny no favors.

Frank sighed heavily, torn. He knew his dad had a point but he couldn't help it; when it came to his little boy he couldn't help wanting to protect him. “Okay, maybe you're right. I'll try not to fill in all the blanks for him.”

“You’ll be doing him a favor in the long run not catering to his over emotional outbursts by decoding his babble for him. He isn’t five anymore at eight he should be able to coherently express himself even when upset.” Henry told him.

Frank frowned. He didn't think tonight was the night to start on a tough love approach with his son but he got the feeling his Dad wasn't in the mood to hear that either. “I'll try Dad. I hope you're giving him plenty of cuddles while you're playing bad cop though…”

“Do you really have to ask that Francis?” Henry demanded.

“You sound like you're being pretty hard on him, I’m just doing my duty as his dad and protecting him.”

“I’m insulted that you think you need to protect your kids from me.” Henry sounded hurt.

Frank winced, that was not how he'd meant for that to come out. He trusted the lives of his kids’ to his father implicitly and didn't want him to think otherwise. “Pop, no. That wasn't what I meant at all. I'm jacked up on adrenaline having thought my boy was gone for hours, I want to protect him from everyone and everything right now including his Mommy. I'm sorry that that came out all wrong. You do a very good job with my kids and I'm very glad of it.” Frank assured his old man sincerely.

“I would never do anything to harm any of the kids Francis.” Henry told him firmly.

“I know, Pop. Believe me, I do. I trust you with my kids with all my heart. Danny lights up when he sees you in a room, you're a very good Pop to him.”

“Then you watch what you say to me. I don’t deserve to be talked to in such a way.” Henry scolded.

“Yes sir. I'm sorry,” Frank responded seriously. 

“It’s alright Francis. I understand you are over emotional and you never were any better at handling your emotions than Danny is.” Henry stated.

Frank gave a small smile. He couldn't dispute that fact; it had earned him many a round from his father. “You got me there, Pop. Can I speak to him? It might be better if I wait till he's home to ask him these questions, but I want to make sure he remembers I love him with all my heart.”

“That is why I called you back,” Henry said before passing the phone off to Danny. “Danny it’s Daddy.” He told the little boy.

Danny gulped nervously but swallowed and took a calming breath, reaching up for Henry who was looking round for someone to help him clean up the spilled juice as he didn't have napkins. “Hi Daddy… um… I… I-I… m’sorry I was bad! Pop s-spanked m-me for losing my t-temper…” he admitted bravely, sniffing sadly and feeling like he'd let Daddy down by getting in trouble with Pop.

“Hey now, you were not bad, you were a little naughty and Pops took care of it.” Frank corrected his little boy as Henry, who was being shooed away from the mess by Mario, reached down and scooped Danny up to rest on his hip.

Danny laid his head on Henry’s shoulder, thinking about that for a moment or two. “Yeah…” he agreed eventually with a small sigh, cuddling Mocha closer to his chest. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much, little sheriff.” Frank told him.

“I love you too D-daddy… m’sorry I got so sad before… I j-just don't want you to be m-mad…” Danny admitted in a small voice, too tired to get overly wound up right now. Today had been exhausting already.

“I’m not angry with you Danny.” Frank assured.

“Uh-huh, but… I just… I'm scared Daddy.”

“I understand that Danny, and it is okay to be scared because a new baby is a big change, but it doesn’t mean mommy or I love you any less.”

“But… you were all happy without m-me there earlier and that’s b-b-before the baby comes. Erin and Joey are g-gonna need lots of attention too and you w-won't have time for me cause I'm g-gonna be… I’m a big boy. And D-d-addy… I always get in trouble and don't do good at s-school… this b-baby might b-be smarter and gooder…” Danny tried to explain, voice quiet and subdued this time around.

“What do you mean we were happy without you earlier?” Frank asked “And honey, you don’t get into any more trouble than any other little boy and this new baby is not a replacement for you. He won’t be smarter or better, just different and good at different things than you are, just like Joey and Erin are different at being good at different things than you.” Frank tried to explain.

“M-maybe…” Danny agreed with a small shrug, unconvinced that Daddy was right. Everyone had been having so much fun when he was crying in his room earlier and he didn't see how they needed him to make them happier.

“Danny you didn’t explain what you meant by us being happy without you earlier.” Frank pointed out.

Danny was silent for a long time before trying to answer.“I… I was upstairs and n-nobody came up but everyone was l-laughing and h-happy once I w-w-was upstairs doing m-my s-s-sums…” he tried to explain weakly, trembling in Henry’s hold.

“Well they were happy and laughing without me too because I wasn’t there either, I was out doing the shopping for Mommy. Does that mean that I’m not needed in the family anymore either? We all just thought you needed some space.”

“But that's different… You're the D-daddy, daddies are always n-needed…” he rubbed at his temple with the hand holding the teddy as a headache began to build. He'd cried so much that he'd dehydrated himself in the process.

“And so are Dannys.” Frank said firmly.

Henry caught the move and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the cooler and held it up to Mario, who nodded at him, before opening it and holding it to Danny’s lips for him to take a sip.

Danny looked up in confusion when the bottle appeared but latched onto it, gulping thirstily for a few seconds. “Thank you, Pop…” he said gratefully before talking to Frank again. “I j-just thought… I could maybe f-find a family to look after m-me so you had enough time for Erin and Joey cause they really need you cause they're still so little and you told me… you t-told me I gotta protect them and making sure that Mommy has time for them is protecting them! I c-could still see Pop and Grandma and maybe y-you and everyone at w-weekends…” Danny tried to explain his eight year old logic to his father. He'd only been trying to do the right thing and look after everyone.

Henry kissed the top of Danny’s head as he spoke to his daddy and went to sit down at the now clean booth. He wasn’t as young as he used to be and Danny wasn’t as light either.

“Danny, where did you get a silly idea like that? The only family that is going to look after you is this one.” Frank told him.

“I’m not s-silly!” Danny insisted, hurt by the statement. He was trying to be brave and Daddy was telling him off. It wasn't fair. He curled into Henry miserably, waiting for Daddy to give him into even more trouble even though as far as Danny could tell he'd just been trying to do the best thing for his siblings.

“Danny, I know a new baby is a big deal, but we aren’t trading you in for the baby. The family has plenty of room for all of you. Love only grows with each new addition to the family it doesn’t diminish. Our love for you and Erin and Joey doesn’t shrink because there is a new baby to love, it grows to include the new baby,” Frank tried to explain. “And we would all be very sad and miss you very much if you went off to some other family to live.”

“Really?” Danny asked in a small voice eventually, hiding his face in his grandpa’s shoulder and sniffing as a few stray tears fell. His free hand moved to play with the collar of Henry’s shirt. “P-pop said I can g-go stay with him and Grand-m-ma so m’out the w-way when the baby comes and don't l-lose sleep or get in lots of t-trouble like the last baby…”

Henry reached and put the phone on speaker “I didn’t say it like that. I didn’t say it was to get him out of the way with the baby, but so that he wouldn’t get mixed up with the new baby and all the crying before you got it sleep trained. We all remember how mixed up his body clock got when he lost all that sleep when you brought Joey home.” Henry explained.

Danny cuddled closer, giving a small nod and closing his eyes as he listened to Pop talk to Daddy.

“Hey, that sounds good huh? You're gonna sleepover with Grandma and Pop like a big boy. Pops makes the coolest forts!” Frank told him, running with the suggestion gladly and making sure to reassure Danny that he'd have fun at his grandparents if he was staying over there.

Danny blinked himself awake and opened his eyes. “Forts? Really?” He asked hopefully. He loved it when Daddy made forts with him so they could stop the bad guys and help people out.

“Where do you think I learned to make forts from?” Frank asked a smile in his voice.

Danny looked up at Henry shyly, seeking confirmation. He beamed when Henry nodded down at him. “Cool… I like forts,” he decided, rubbing his gritty eyes again.

“I think I am going to try and get some food into this little guy before taking him back to my place for a little chat and then I will bring him home safe and sound to you.” Henry told his son as he ordered some fresh pizza for him and Danny paying for the ruined pizza and soda along with the fresh.

Danny yawned, snuggling close. He was still unsure about this business with the new baby but he felt calmer than he had in hours. Now he was starving. His tummy rumbled as if on queue and he realised how thirsty he was as well as hungry. “Juice, Grandpa?” He asked in a small, shy voice.

Henry looked at the empty juice bottle in Danny’s hands and nodded going to the cooler he grabbed out another one and added it to their order.

“Soda?” Danny asked hopefully before Henry paid for the drink. He only ever got to have soda normally when Pop brought him out for dinner. 

Henry raised an eyebrow at him, but replaced the juice for a water and ordered Danny a small soda with the stipulation that he finish the water as well.

Danny nodded sincerely, gazing up at his Grandpa adoringly as he accepted the water bottle first. “Thank you Pops…” he said, being sure to remember his manners after being allowed such a special treat.

Henry smiled at him “Just don’t tell your momma on me okay?”

“I won't Grandpa… it's our secret,” he told the older man with a big smile, quoting his Grandpa’s usual words when ordering him soda or dessert.

“That’s my kid.” Henry smiled at him.

“My head hurts Pop,” Danny admitted a few moments later with a frown, his head resting comfortably on Henry’s shoulder. “And I gotta go…” he added, squirming in Henry’s hold.

“Okay buddy, you go to the bathroom and I’ll run out to the car and get you some Tylenol, okay? You stay where Mario can see you okay?” Henry asked. “Mario please keep an eye on him, he is just going to the bathroom while I run out to the car for a second.” He asked the friendly owner.

“Of course! Your bambino is safe with Mario,” the Italian promised with a wink to Danny. “When you come back, I show you to make the pizza!” Mario decided with a grin.

Comforted in the fact that Danny would be safe while he searched his car for the children’s Tylenol he knew he always kept on hand somewhere in the house and in the car for when he had his grandkids. It took him a while to find it all the way in the back of the trunk behind the spare tire, but when he did he opened the bottle and palmed two of the chewable pills before walking back into the pizzeria only to find Danny behind the counter wearing an apron that was far too big on him helping Mario make the pizza.

Danny didn't even notice his grandpa return with the Tylenol at first, listening raptly as Mario showed him how to roll out the pizza base and let him try once it had started to take shape.

Henry watched for a little while letting Danny learn something new before clearing his throat to catch his grandson’s attention “Time to eat kiddo and you need to chew these up.” He opened his palm to show the pills in his hand.

Danny pouted up at him. “We can't eat yet Pop, our pizza isn't ready… I'll have the Tylenol but can't I help Mario some more? This is awesome!” Danny pleaded, turning up his puppy dog eye charm. “Please Pop!”

“Okay, you can help finish that pizza, but then I want your butt parked in that booth. Here, chew these up.” He handed over the Tylenol over the counter to the little boy.

“I will Grandpa, I promise!” Danny agreed, beaming at Henry in complete adoration before turning to his new friend. “Mario, Pop says I can do this pizza! This is so cool! What do I do next?” He asked excitedly, listening eagerly as he popped the two chewables in his mouth to chew up as Mario talked him through each step of pizza making. 

When it finally went in the oven, Danny smiled in satisfaction, sitting down on the stool Mario pointed to. He stayed behind the counter until it was finished, willingly posing for a photo with Mario’s camera when it was finished. “Clever ragazzo! You work here for Mario in no time! I give your Nonno the photo when I get them back. You be good and go sit with Grandad now. Thank you for helping Mario,” the Italian praised proudly, tousling Danny’s hair and getting pizza flour in it.

“Thank you, Mario. That was awesome!” Danny said sincerely, remembering his manners. He slipped the apron off and scampered from behind the counter round to the front and over to their booth, sliding in beside his Grandpa. “Mario's so cool!”

“Yes he is. I have been coming here since his father ran the place and I was no bigger than you.” Henry told his grandson.

“Wow! Really? What was his daddy like?” Danny asked curiously crawling into Henry’s lap and cuddling close.

“He was really cool too, he immigrated here from Italy when Mario was about six and opened this place up. He taught me how to make a pizza too when he taught Mario. Mario and I were in the same class in school and I got my first job here when I was in high school.” Henry smiled down at Danny all cuddled in his lap glad he was calm now.

“That's awesome. I wish I had friends like that… hey Pop? We moved to America too, a long long time ago… that's cool Mario had a friend like that when he came here. I like him.” Danny announced seriously. “Does Mario have any grandkids my age?”

“He has twins that are your daddy’s age and they both have a few children. One has a nine year old and a seven year old and the other has twin boys your age, a six year old and a little girl about Joey’s age and fifth child on the way.” Henry told him hoping to show Danny that having more children in a family was not as impossible as he seemed to think it was.

“Maybe we could have them over sometime or hang out with them here… it would be cool to meet them,” Danny suggested hopefully, letting out a yawn before going still as he realised what Henry had said. “F-five kids?” He repeated incredulously, shooting a glance at Mario over Henry’s shoulder. 

Henry hummed and nodded “Yup five little ones and they love all of them very much. Maybe we can all get together for a BBQ in the park.” He suggested.

Danny nodded at the suggestion, he'd like that. He was quiet for a couple of minutes as he thought about what Henry half told him before speaking up. “Hey Pop?”

“Yes, Danny?”

“Could I please go and speak to Mario real quickly before dinner comes?” Danny asked quietly, looking up at Henry hopefully.

“If he isn’t too busy you may.” Henry told him not wanting him to cause too much disruption to Mario’s work.

“If he's busy I'll come straight back…” Danny promised sincerely, sliding off Henry’s lap and disappearing over to the counter. He was gone for around five minutes but eventually he came back, a small smile on his face as he clambered back onto his Pop’s lap and relaxed against him.

Henry wrapped his arms around him “Find out what you wanted to know?” He asked the little boy.

“Uh-huh… I like Mario,” Danny said again in answer, letting out a little yawn and reaching for his water bottle. He sipped at the cold drink and leaned into Henry’s chest, letting out a small sigh of contentment. “Mario said to tell you the pizza’s just coming…”

“Really, was that all he had to say?” Henry prodded his grandson.

Danny giggled, shaking his head. “In Italy they have really big families normally… sometimes they even have six or seven babies!” Danny told his grandfather seriously. “Mario said they can run outside a lot more though and told me about it. And he said that if there are days you gotta work a bit late when I see you after school then I can come and hang out here cause his grandkids are usually here doing homework anyway.”

“That was very nice of him.” Henry said with a smile. The pizzeria was within walking distance of his place, only two blocks and the shorter blocks not the full city blocks and the area was very safe to where Danny could walk it without being in any danger.

“Mmhmm. He also… um, he said that when his little sister was born he found it hard too because he was so close to his Dad. But he said Mr Falcone made him a special chart and when he helped out with the baby or was good he got special stickers and when he filled up some of his chart he got special rewards just for him. I thought, uh… maybe I could ask Momma and Daddy about something like that? It might help me be good if I had something cool to look forward to. I know they're really busy but maybe it would work….” Danny said in a rush, looking a little embarrassed.

“I think that is a very good idea, Danny, and we can talk to Daddy about it when I drop you off tonight. How does that sound?”

“Yes please… You think Daddy’ll like the idea?” Danny asked hopefully. He was keen to make everything better with his Daddy again and hoped that this might help.

“I think that he will like the idea very much. He actually had one of his own when he was a kid for chores and school work. He got to earn spending money of his own or a trip to the movies or a toy he wanted.” Henry explained.

Danny listened raptly, eyes wide. That sounded awesome! “Woah. Did he earn lots of good things?” 

“Yeah, he did, his favorite was to save up to go to a ball game with me when I could get a weekend off.” Henry told him.

“A ball game? He got that many? That's so cool!” Danny gasped out, jaw dropping. Imagine being so good you earned a special ball game trip with your Daddy! Danny wanted to do that someday, if he could be good long enough. Daddy was a lot smarter than him though so Danny wasn't sure that he could get many rewards for school. He just couldn't sit still and listen to the teacher for long enough, it wasn't his fault.

“I’m sure if you told your Daddy that was what you wanted he would make sure to help you earn enough stickers for a special day out with him. I bet Mommy is going to need a lot of help with Joey when the baby gets here. He will still be very little, but you and Erin will be big and I am sure Erin will want to help a lot with the new baby so Joey is going to need his big brother.” Henry told him.

Danny nodded seriously as he processed that. “I'll take care of him Pop, I promise…” the eight year old insisted gravely; he'd always looked after Joe, ever since that night when Daddy had told him he needed Danny to protect their family when Daddy wasn't there. He'd always keep Joe safe.

The pizza arrived just then, interrupting their conversation. 

Henry dished out the pizza and seeing that Danny had sipped down most of his water already put the small soda in front of the little boy popping a straw in it for him.

Danny smiled gratefully, looking up at him. “Thank you Grandpa. Love you…” the kid said shyly, picking up a slice of the pizza and tucking in hungrily; now that his granddad had found him, his appetite had returned in force.

“You know what, Danny, I love you too. Very much.” Henry kissed his head.

“I love you more…” Danny insisted around his pizza, giggling when Henry tickled his ribs lightly.

“Not possible kiddo, simply not possible.” Henry told him.

Danny rolled his eyes but beamed, feeling very safe and loved. “Am I okay here?” He asked, not wanting to stop his grandfather from eating but not eager to move from his spot nestled against Henry’s broad chest.

“You are just fine right where you are.” He had not raised Frank without eating many a meal with a child in his lap.

Danny nodded, relaxing, and turned his full attention on his pizza and soda. He sipped on the fizzy drink, making it last for as long as he could. By the time they'd finished eating, his belly was full and he was fighting yawns cuddled against his Pop. It was getting close to his bedtime, especially for a school night, but he didn't want to go to sleep yet, not until he'd seen his mommy and daddy.

Henry carried Danny out to the car and put him in the back seat with his backpack and Mocha, helping him buckle up before getting in the driver’s seat and driving the short drive home.

Danny cuddled his favourite teddy and watched the street pass by in a blur, rubbing his eyes every so often as he tried to stay awake. He felt nervous the closer to Pop’s house they got but couldn't initially remember why. It was rare for Daddy to refrain from spanking him when he'd been naughty, even if Pop or Grandma or Momma had told him off. He bit his lip, worried that this meant he'd get spanked twice this evening after already gotten a spanking tonight.

Henry parked the car and got Danny out of the back seat leaving his stuff in the car as this was just a short layover to take care of business before taking the kid back home where he belonged.

Danny wrapped his arms around Henry’s neck, unsure what his Grandma would say about him running away. She was always so gentle with him that he found it especially upsetting when she gave him in trouble. He let Henry carry him through the house, subdued and quiet now that he had to pay the piper.

Henry carried him right through to the living room where he sat down on the couch with the little boy in his lap. “Now you know why we are here, right?”

Danny nodded, gnawing at his lip nervously. “I ran away from home and made everyone scared,” he answered sheepishly. “I'm sorry Grandpa!”

“I’m sure you are sorry, but it is time to pay the piper, young man.” Henry told him.

Danny squirmed miserably as his grandfather reached out to unbutton and zip his jeans, whimpering as they were slid down his legs to his ankles and he was told to hold onto Henry and step out of them. His briefs came down to his knees next before he was carefully lifted over his grandpa’s knees. Grandpa’s lap wasn’t as big as Daddy’s but it still felt big and his legs were so solid. Danny squirmed around trying to get comfortable.

Henry wrapped a strong arm around Danny’s middle before bringing his other hand down hard on his bare little backside.

Danny yelled as the first spank landed. Grandpa was not kidding around today. He whimpered as Pop set up a rhythm, feeling very sorry for his little adventure.

Henry spanked hard knowing this was a lesson that needed to hit home the first time. Danny could not be running away in a city like NY. It just wasn’t safe. “Do you know why you are getting spanked Daniel?” he asked.

“Owww! C-cause I ran a-w-way! Oww Pop! Please! I'm sorry! I-ll b-be good!” Danny pleaded desperately as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

Henry kept spanking around his backside turning it a dark pink. “And why is that a bad thing?”

“D-d-dangerous…” Danny whimpered as tears started and his legs started to kick instinctively.

“Yes it is very dangerous.” Henry told him as he spanked down hard on the sit spot and upper thighs, turning them from pink to red.

Danny wailed and wriggled, trying to get out of Henry’s hold as the fire built.

Henry held on tighter not letting the wriggly little one get away as he swatted his bottom with the flat of his palm.

“Noooo! Grandpa _please_! S-stoooooop!” 

“You ever going to run away again or so much as go anyplace without one of us knowing where you are?” Henry asked as he continued to bring his hand down hard on the reddening little bottom over his lap.

“Owwww! N-no! Nev-n-never! I p-p-promise!” Danny wailed, sobbing hard.

Henry landed a few last swats to his sit spot before stopping the spanking and rubbing Danny’s heaving back. 

Danny took a while to realise it had stopped as he lay over his Pop’s lap crying hard. That was the hardest spanking he’d ever gotten from Pop, maybe even harder than Dad had ever spanked him, and he wished he'd never tried to run away or to even think of running away.

Henry patted his back and then pulled his underpants back up over his little red bottom before pulling him up and into his lap.

Danny grabbed at Henry’s shirt and tried to burrow as close as he could, sobbing miserably. His bottom felt like it was on fire and he'd have to sleep on his tummy tonight for sure. “M’s-s-sorry!” He wailed over and over into his grandfather’s chest.

“I know, buddy.” Henry assured stroking his hair and rocking him gently to try and calm him down. He knew he had given Danny quite the hard spanking and he felt poorly for having to have done so, but what Danny had done was very serious and he needed Danny to learn this lesson in one go.

“P-please don’t be m-mad no more! I'll n-nev-never be bad ag-g-g-g… a… um… ‘gain!” Danny continued to cry, making tearful promises and clinging to Henry like his life depended on it and stumbling over his words and getting himself tongue tied in the process.

“You aren’t bad Danny, never bad. You just sometimes do naughty things and that’s what we adults are here for. To correct you when you do the wrong thing.” Henry explained to him.

Danny didn't answer, too muddled up to speak clearly. He felt very bad right now; only bad kids got spanked so hard, Tommy and Michael from school said so. He didn't know how to articulate that to Henry though so held on tighter to him and cried into his shoulder instead.

Henry rocked him back and forth trying to calm the little boy down. He rubbed his back and kissed his soft hair.

“Y-you sp-p...span-k-k-spank…” Danny trailed off unable to get the word out.

“Yes I did, but it’s over now.” Henry assured.

“B-but… S-so hard! Harder than… than _ever!”_ Danny whimpered, hoping Henry would understand what he was trying to say because he couldn't make his brain work well enough through his upset to explain any better.

“I know I did. Because this was a big naughty and big naughties get big spankings.” Henry told him.

Danny cried, thumb finding his mouth, but nodded. “Danny big n-n-naughty…” he mumbled around it, trying to hide in Henry’s shirt. “D-daddy n-never… never spanks m-me that h-h-hard…” he admitted a few seconds later.

“Well I don’t think you have ever done anything this naughty before.” Henry reasoned.

“B-but…” Danny blushed, ashamed of himself for being such a naughty little boy. “H-how c-can y-ou sm-smack hard-d-Der than Daddy? He's s-so strong!”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Henry told him with a wink.

Danny looked up at him with wide eyes, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. “H-how?” He asked curiously, forgetting his distress as he tried to work out what Pop meant.

“Before you, when your daddy was small he was naughty a lot too.” 

Danny’s eyes widened. “D-daddy? But… Daddy’s always good! He n-never shouts and he sh-shares and he l-looks after Momma and makes her laugh and he plays with us…” Danny argued in bewilderment.

“He learned all those things growing up and it took many, many spankings.” Henry said.

Danny quieted at that, too shocked to think about how sore and miserable he was. He couldn't imagine that, Daddy never did bad things… he was always nice to mommy and he always looked after them and he didn't say bad words like some of his friends’ parents did. He sat in silent thought for a few minutes before speaking up. “Did he ever r-run away?” The eight year old asked quietly, cuddling closer and laying his head against Henry’s heart.

“One time, when he was about ten years old he brought home a report card he knew I would not be happy with. His mother sent him to his room to wait for me to get home from my tour, but your Daddy, he got too nervous. He was sure that running away was the best way to avoid a spanking. So he snuck out his window and climbed down the side of the house and made his way to one of his friend’s houses. Needless to say said friend’s mother called Grandma right away and to his surprise I was there to pick him up when my tour ended. I’d never seen your father less happy to see me than that day.” Henry mused.

Danny’s head had rises again and he peeked up at his Grandpa with wide hazel eyes, mouth hanging open for a few moments. “What happened next?” He asked in awe, sniffling.

“Well I took your daddy home and spanked him long and hard on his bare bottom with your Grandmother’s hair brush. He had never had more than a few swats with it before so getting a full spanking with it was quite the shock.” Henry relayed the tale.

“Woah… a whole spanking with the brush? Wow, Grandpa! That sounds so sore! Was daddy mad at his friend’s Mommy? Why'd he get a spanking for not doing good at school? I don't always get good marks at school but Daddy doesn't s-spank me…”

“He was not happy with his friend’s mommy, but we explained to him why she had to do what she did and he got spanked for the bad grades because his grades only dropped because he stopped doing his homework and was lying to Grandma and I telling us he had finished it every day.” Henry explained.

“He lied to you?” Danny asked in shock. “But… Daddy doesn't like lies! Why’d his teacher not tell on him before the report card? My teacher tells on me whenever I do _anything_! She's an old snoot, I don't like her…”

“Danny, that’s not very nice.” Henry scolded.

Danny sniffed and bit his lip miserably, fresh tears filling his eyes and spilling over. His thumb had found its way out of his mouth during the story but it now crept closer again. “She's not very nice…” he insisted, voice wobbling in upset.

“Hey, you just be a good boy in class and you don’t have to worry about the teacher.” 

“But she doesn't like the boys! She's mean…” Danny insisted, pouting up at Henry stubbornly.

Henry just kissed his head.

Danny sniffled and turned his head back into Henry’s chest, biting down on his lip harder to try and stop himself from crying. “Did his grades go back up?” He whispered around his lip eventually, squirming. He wasn't sure if Pop was cross with him or not.

Henry gave him a loving squeeze to reassure him that everything was okay between the two of them.

Danny cuddled closer, listening to Henry’s heartbeat and gnawing on his lip thoughtfully until he tasted blood. He whimpered at the hot sticky taste and the little stab of pain it caused on his inner lip.

“Hey there, are you doing yourself harm?” Henry asked peeking down at the little face.

Danny didn't answer, unsure what to say, and dropped his head so his Grandpa wouldn't see what he'd done, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and holding on tight.

Henry pulled back and cupped his hand under Danny’s chin forcing him to look up at him. “Oh, Danny, what did you do to your lip?”

Danny shook his head and tried to pull his chin away, squirming guiltily. He hadn't meant to make it bleed and didn't want another spanking! “No! Not fair!” He whined, instinctively trying to slide off Henry’s lap and not realising it made him look guilty.

“What’s not fair?” Henry asked his little charge.

“You can't spank me again!” Danny snapped tearfully, going from 0-180 in the space of ten seconds.

“Hey now, calm down. I wasn’t planning on spanking you again, kiddo,” Henry assured. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Danny frowned up at him suspiciously. He was starting to get overtired and overwhelmed again. He rubbed at his eyes and flopped against Henry, letting out a small huff. 

“I think it is time to get a little someone home to his mommy and daddy.” Henry declared. 

“Daddy!” Danny whined in agreement, curling closer. “Will Mommy make me cocoa? She makes it the best…” 

“I’m sure she will if you ask nicely.” Henry said as he stood Danny up and went into the other room where the kids kept some things and came back with a set of Danny’s pajamas and a pair of slippers. He changed Danny into them knowing he wasn’t long for the waking world and would want all the time he could get with his mommy and daddy once he got home.

Danny let himself be wrestled into his pyjamas then held his arms up to Henry again, pouting up at him. “My bottom hurts…” he complained, sniffling.

“As well it should, young man.” Henry told him, lifting him up into his arms. Even at eight years old he was kind of small for his age.

Danny shoved at Henry’s arms with a scowl. Daddy never told him off after giving him a spanking and he didn't like it.

“Hey now little boy, maybe your bottom isn’t sore enough, hmm?” Henry asked.

Danny glared at him tearfully, looking more like a sad puppy than anything fierce. His temper had resurfaced and he couldn't calm it down again by himself after all the emotional distress of the afternoon. He wanted to be wrapped up in Daddy’s strong arms and not be being told off. He was used to being cuddled close after a spanking and wanted Pop to do the same now before they went home. Usually Grandma fussed over him after he'd been in trouble and he was missing her maternal affection today.

Henry sighed and pulled him in close and patted his back, holding him tight. “Come on now buddy, calm down.”

Danny stayed tense in his arms for a minute but soon melted into the familiar hold, sniffling and sticking his thumb in his mouth. “Want Grandma…” he mumbled in a small voice before whimpering. “I want my Daddy…” he said, lifting his arms up to wind around Henry’s neck and cuddling in close.

Henry rubbed his back. ”I am going to take you to Daddy right now, okay?”

Danny sniffed, nodding before pausing. “But then I can't get a cuddle…” he realised sadly. He didn't know what he wanted most right now.

“It’s late kiddo, nearly past your bedtime. I think we need to get you home.” Henry said.

Danny sniffed, nodding. “I want my teddy…” he decided, figuring that was an okay compromise. It wasn't far to home so he'd see Daddy soon… he sighed, deciding to try and be brave.

“He is in the car waiting for you.” Henry reminded him.

“Oh…” Danny said, smiling cheerfully when he remembered. “‘Kay. Will you still stay a bit when we go home?” He asked hopefully. He wanted his parents but he didn't want Grandpa to leave straightaway either.

“I think I can stay for a cup of cocoa.” Henry told his grandson as he carried him out to the car and buckled him into the backseat. 

Danny whimpered and squirmed when he was strapped into his booster seat, his sore bottom sore as it rubbed against the chair. He reached for Mocha but couldn't reach him and whined tearfully until Henry handed it to him, smiling tiredly up at him. “Thanks Pop…”

“Welcome kiddo.” Henry got in and started to drive them towards Frank and Mary’s place.

Danny’s eyes kept fluttering shut on the way, soothed by the motion of the car in the road but he stubbornly blinked them and tried to stay awake, determined not to miss out on time with his parents. Daddy had promised lots of cuddles and Danny intended to claim them.

Soon Henry was pulling his car in the drive of his son’s home and collecting his grandson out of his back seat shouldering his backpack and carrying Danny to the front door before knocking.

Danny's face lit up when Mary came to the door. “Hi Mommy…” he greeted shyly, clinging to Mocha.

“Hi baby,” Mary smiled reaching out to cup his face. “I am so glad you are home.” She stepped aside and let them into the house.

Danny smiled at her, nodding. “Grandpa found me…” he admitted in a small voice. “Sorry I made you sad Mommy…” he told her earnestly, looking at her sadly.

“I’m just glad you are home sweetheart.” Mary said as Frank walked over taking Danny from his father.

“Daddy!” Danny greeted, reaching for him as he made his way over. He curled up in his arms, holding on tight with Mocha tucked under his arm. He melted into his father’s embrace, calming down completely.

Frank snuggled him close “I am very glad to have you home little Sheriff.”

Danny cuddled closer, nuzzling his father’s collarbone. “I missed you Daddy... “ he whispered, wondering why on earth he’d ever thought it was the right thing to do to leave his family.

“I missed you too baby boy. Very much.”

Danny beamed, relieved. “Momma? Can I have cocoa? Please? Pop wants some too…”

Mary chuckled “Sure baby, I’ll make some cocoa.” She headed for the kitchen and started prepping four cups of fresh cocoa.

Danny smiled happily, finally getting the attention he’d been craving for hours. “Daddy?” He asked as Frank carried him back to the living room.

“Yeah, buddy?” Frank asked as he sat on the couch cuddling his oldest baby in his lap.

“I had an idea earlier… Well, um… Mario helped…” Danny mumbled against Frank’s chest, suddenly nervous about telling Frank about the reward chart Mario had told him about.

“Yeah? What did Mario help with?” Frank prodded gently.

“He said… Well, he said when his little sister was born he found it hard too ‘cuz his Daddy and him were close so his Dad made a chart thing with stickers and he could earn cool rewards… Like… He said he got to go on trips with his Dad, just them, and that he got to swap stickers for toys and stuff... I just… Um… I thought maybe it might be cool…” Danny got out in a rush, hiding against Frank as a blush crept up his neck.

“I think that is a very good idea Danny.” Frank told him rubbing the back of the boy’s head.

Danny’s head shot up and he looked at Frank hopefully. “R-really?” 

“Yes really.” Frank smiled at him

“Pop said you had one when you were my age and he took you to ball games and you did cool things together…” 

“Yup.” Frank smiled.

“So… We… We can make one?” Danny asked hopefully.

“We sure can.” Frank told him.

Danny beamed, looking to Henry in delight. 

Henry winked at him.

“You’re the best Daddy...:” Danny told him earnestly. “Can I really have sleepovers with Pop and Grandma when the baby comes?”

“If you need to, you sure can, but this is your home so don’t ever feel like you can’t be here either.” Frank told him.

“I know… but I don’t sleep good when babies are crying and when I don’t sleep I get grumpy and then I get in trouble...”

“Yes but this time I think we will try a white noise machine and noise canceling headphones.”

“What’s that?” Danny asked around a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Those are things that will help you not hear the baby crying while you sleep.” Frank explained.

“Oh… does it work?” the tired boy asked curiously.

“We will try it and see.” Frank held his boy close so glad to have him back in his arms.

Danny nodded, snuggling closer. He shivered, teeth chattering a little. Danny sometimes tended to get cold when he was particularly tired.

Frank reached for the throw on the back of the couch and wrapped it around Danny. “I think it is time for someone to go to sleep.”

“No! I haven’t… cocoa…” Danny protested, shaking his head vehemently.

Frank laughed as his wife came out with a tray with four mugs on it. He grabbed two off and handed one to Danny “Careful it’s hot.”

Danny looked up at Frank and nodded seriously. He took the cup in both hands and slowly sipped at the small mug, letting out a sigh of contentment. He leaned against Daddy and listened to the adults talk above his head, relaxing against his father as he finished it. 

Frank drank his own cocoa and recognized his wife had spiked his. Smart lady. 

Danny held his empty cup out to Frank, sitting up with wide eyes so he could join in the conversation again as he got a new lease of life. 

Frank took the cup and placed it on the coffee table as he finished off his own cocoa. 

Danny was chattering animatedly by that point, giggling wildly and getting increasingly silly and energetic as time went on. 

Frank pulled Danny in close to him and rocked him “Time to wind down little sheriff.” 

Danny shook his head, scrambling to try and sit up. “But Daddy, I gotta show Pop something really cool,” he insisted. He giggled as he caught hold of his dad’s finger and pulled on it, making a fart noise. “Eww! Daddy!”

“I think someone is overtired.” Frank proclaimed.

“No Daddy! I’m not tired yet. I wanna stay down here,” Danny insisted, lower lip wobbling as he realised he was probably going to be sent upstairs. He didn’t want to go to bed. The sugar had kicked in, combined with pizza and soda, and Danny was going to need scraped off the ceiling in due course.

“It is bedtime Danny.” Frank told him.

“No,” Danny disagreed stubbornly, shaking his head. He went from jovial to pouty limpet in seconds, suddenly becoming glued to his dad again. He was not letting Frank out of his sight right now.

“Why don’t I come lie down with you?” Frank suggested. 

“I want Mommy and Grandpa too,” Danny decided, stalling for time. He wasn't going to bed yet. Today had been scary and he wanted all three of them with him even though his room wasn't big enough for everyone to come upstairs with he and Frank.

“Your bed is not big enough for all of us silly boy.” Frank rose from the couch carrying Danny with him.

Danny squirmed and wriggled, desperately trying to get down. “NO!! I want Grandpa!!” He screeched, not even caring that he might wake his siblings.

“Daniel calm down right now!” Frank scolded.

Danny’s small hands curled into fists and he glowered up at his father. “Lemme down!” He insisted. There was nothing wrong with wanting cuddled by his gramps and didn't get what dad's problem was. Grumpy Daddy. 

“Excuse me little boy? I had not planned on spanking you, but plans can change.” He warned.

Danny scowled up at him. “No! Lying’s bad! Bad Daddy. You promised me only hugs and talking and you're sending me off upstairs! _No!_ ” Danny accused angrily, blinking back tired tears and trying to look a lot fiercer than he felt.

Frank recognized the emotions of an overtired child and he gently stroked the side of his face “Shh calm down Danny. It’s okay.” He soothed.

Danny eyed him suspiciously, blinking tiredly and sniffing. Eventually his right hand went up to rub at his eyes and he burst into tired tears, body still tense but losing its confrontational posture. “You promised…” he repeated in a small voice.

“I know little sheriff, but it is past your bedtime and you are so very tired...”

Danny shook his head, gnawing at his tender inner lip. “I don't wanna… Let me st-stay with y-Yo-you..”

“Baby boy, I told you I would come lay with you.” Frank pointed out.

Danny continued to cry, too overwhelmed to think rationally. He knew that his dad had offered to come up and lie with him in his mind, but his emotions were all over the place and he felt unsettled all over again and Daddy was a safe person to pick a fight with.

“It’s okay little one. Let Daddy tuck you in and snuggle you and you can close your eyes and get some rest.”

“‘M’n-not t-tired…” Danny whined through his tears, looking round for Henry and Mary to try and employ some help.

“Sweet boy, you are so exhausted. Daddy knows his little boy and he can tell.”

Danny shook his head, reaching for Mary. “M-Momma…” he protested weakly, hoping she'd understand what he was saying. He'd always been stubborn about going to bed, and often had a battle of wills with Frank to get him under the covers and successfully going to sleep.

“Baby, Daddy is right, but how about this, do you want to sleep in the big bed tonight with Mommy and Daddy?” She tried to compromise.

Danny looked up at her with wide eyes. That was a special treat for when one of the Reagan kids were poorly. He looked back round to Frank, too shocked to speak, tears slowing. He glanced between them both uncertainty, unable to hide his surprise.

Frank smiled at him “Does that sound good to you little sheriff?” He asked.

Danny nodded, sniffling and rubbing his eyes as he curled back up against Frank, snuggling as close as he could. “Uh-h-huh….” he whispered, wiping at his nose with his pyjama sleeve.

“Well I’ll just say goodnight then.” Henry said leaning over to kiss Danny on the head. The adults said their goodbyes and then Frank and Mary headed up to their room with Danny.

Danny reached out a hand for Mary, scared she'd disappear, and clung to Frank tightly as his teeth were brushed. He could barely keep his eyes open by the time they were walking into Frank and Mary’s room.

Frank and Mary were already in lounge pants and t-shirts so ready for bed. Frank tucked Danny in, in the middle of the bed and then both parents climb into the bed on either side of him.

Danny reached out for them both, rolling onto his tummy to get the pressure of his sore bottom. He yawned, pillowing his head on Mocha’s fur.

Both Mary and Frank snuggle him in close to their sides both relieved to have him safe and home again.

Danny sighed in relief, finally feeling completely safe. He was a creature of habit though and still didn't close his eyes straightaway, blinking stubbornly even though he was too tired to do much else. He wriggled around, wanting to be nestled on his father’s broad chest but too tired and teary to just ask for what he wanted.

Frank pulled his wiggly child to his chest and put his hand over Danny’s eyes.

Danny hummed happily that his dad knew what he needed without him having to ask, relaxing at the familiar action and was asleep in seconds.

Frank smiled over Danny at Mary and she smiled back. Their family was all safe and sound and under one roof, just as it should be.

The End


End file.
